Tied Together With A Smile
by Gleek890
Summary: Kurt doesn't know how to cope without Blaine as his boyfriend, so...he settles with hookups. Blaine tries to to talk him out of giving himself away to just anyone. ONE-SHOT!


Blaine laid stretched out on his bed, ankles crossed, eyes glued to the TV. He felt his phone buzz next to him.

"Hello?" Blaine answered.

"Blaine. Hi." Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel what's up?" Blaine asked as he turned the volume on the TV down.

"Well I uh called because of Kurt..." Blaine's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Kurt's name.

"Is he okay? How is he?" Blaine asked nervously.

"I uh really hate to say this but...he's sleeping with someone...like right now." Blaine's heart broke and tears gathered in his eyes.

"He's...dating someone?" Blaine asked gasping for air.

"No, its just a hookup, 6th time this week.." Blaine's heart stopped.

"Wh-what?"

"He brings home a new guy every night, except for last night, he brought home two guys.." Blaine broke down into a fit of sobs.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." He mumbled.

"Blaine, he wont admit it but I think Kurt needs you right now. Would you be willing to come see him? And even if you guys don't get back together, hopefully you can still talk him out of sleeping around. He won't listen to me. Every time I try to talk to him about it he tells me to stop interfering in his love life. " Rachel admitted. Blaine wiped his tears.

"I'll be there tomorrow." Blaine sniffed.

"Thank you Blaine." Rachel smiled sadly.

"Anything for Kurt. Thanks for telling me." Blaine hung up the phone and immediately started packing his bags to go to Kurt's.

~The Next Day~

Blaine had on dark jeans, a simple white shirt and black hoodie. He got out of his car and nervously knocked on the front door. Rachel came to the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, thank you for coming." Blaine nodded. He walked in the house and stood in the middle of the room with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked over at Rachel.

"So where's Kurt at?" Blaine asked.

"In his bedroom." She replied. Blaine started to move towards his bedroom door before he stopped dead in his tracks.

"He doesn't...He doesn't have anyone in there with him...does he?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Not at the moment, no." Blaine took a deep breath and continued walking to Kurt's room. He slowly knocked on the bedroom door. He felt like he was in no position to just walk in his room anymore. He stood there shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Kurt to answer the door. He gave Rachel one last glance. She gave him a thumbs up before she walked out of the apartment to give Kurt and Blaine some space. Kurt opened the door and his eyes went wide. Blaine didn't see the Kurt that he had seen back when they were dating. This Kurt was wearing a wife beater, loose jeans and he had absolutely not one pinch of product in his hair.

"Blaine?!" Kurt said in shock. Blaine was already trying to fight back tears.

"Can we talk?" He asked sadly. It took Kurt a few minutes to register that Blaine was actually here. He eventually moved out of the bedroom doorway and allowed Blaine to come in his room. He stood awkwardly in the room. Knowing what Kurt has been doing on that bed with other boys he refused to sit on the bed. Kurt closed the bedroom door and turned to him.

"Okay? Talk about what?"

"Rachel told me you've been sleeping around." Blaine whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"So?" Kurt said as if he didn't see any problem with what Blaine had just said.

"But..why?" He asked.

"I need to be loved! I've forgotten what being single is like. I just feel useless now, but I mean, maybe I always have been because I couldn't even keep my own boyfriend around for God sake!" Kurt said upset.

"Kurt no! That's not true!" He said walking a little closer to Kurt.

"But it is. You broke my heart!" Kurt said, his voice a little higher than normal.

"Kurt I-" Kurt cut him off.

"You meant the world to me! I know I might not have called as much as I said I would but did you really have to go and cheat?" Kurt yelled. He paused for a minute to take some time to calm down a bit.

"I don't know how to cope." He crossed his arms, looked down at the ground, took a deep breath and continued.

"Ever since I met you, I've felt like I finally found someone I could be with for the rest of my life. I loved you and you loved me. But now that we're broken up, I...I don't know how to cope with being alone and single so...I just...pick up a guy who will love me for the night. I wake up the next morning and...he's gone. Then I remember, he didn't care. I get so upset that I do it again and again and I regret it every time but...but..." Kurt leans his back against a wall and falls to the floor. Blaine immediately sits down next to him. He takes Kurt in his arms and lets him cry.

"I f-feel so disgusting. I'm so disgusted with myself, I don't even know any of their names! They probably think I'm ugly. That's why they leave! Why'd I let this happen?" Kurt cried. Blaine pulled Kurt's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Kurt's eyes were red and lifeless which broke Blaine's heart. He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's cheeks to wipe away the tears. 'This is all my fault.' Blaine thought to himself. 'Kurt feels this way because of me.'

"Hey now. You are not disgusting or ugly at all. Okay? I'm not here to beg you to take me back. I'm here to make sure you stop sleeping around. You don't need to throw yourself around like you don't matter, because you matter Kurt." Kurt smiled slightly.

"My dad told me the same thing." Blaine smiled softly and pulled Kurt closer. Without warning Blaine began singing.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror, looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking your not pretty_

_But that's not true, cause I know you._

Kurt smiled sadly and wiped some of his tears away.

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The waters high, you're jumping into and_

_Letting go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone._

More tears fell down Kurt's cheeks. He's been holding them in since the breakup.

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone..Woah._

Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh cause it's not his price to pay_

_It's not his price to pay._

Kurt's bottom lip quivered and he started shaking with sobs. Blaine pulled him closer and kissed his temple.

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The waters high, you're jumping into and_

_Letting go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_Woah. Oh oh oh._

Blaine pushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes.

_Hold on, baby you're losing it_

_The waters high, you're jumping into and_

_Letting go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_Woah. Oh oh oh._

_You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone_

_Goodbye baby, with a smile baby baby._

Kurt fell into Blaine's arms and hugged him tight.

"Your dad was right you know? You matter so much Kurt. You're so special to me. You are so beautiful and so precious. You don't need to give your love and yourself away to guys who won't appreciate it. You will find a guy one day who loves you, will cherish you and respect you." Blaine's heart broke at the thought of Kurt with another guy, but as long as Kurt was happy...so was he.

"I wanted that guy to be you. And I sill do." Kurt whispered.

"Really?" Blaine asked, his heart beating fast. Kurt nodded.

"I love you Blaine." Blaine grinned and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you too Kurt. Does this mean you'll take me back?" Blaine asked."If you're willing to deal with all of this…" Kurt motioned to himself. "Than you're a keeper." Blaine smiled and sealed the deal with a kiss.**Thanks for reading! The song is Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift.**


End file.
